


Rookie Mistake

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward TJ, Cooking, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Messy, One Shot, Pancakes, Tyrus Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ August 21st, "In the Kitchen".





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm uploading all my Tryus fics from Tumblr (5/5). I know I said I was taking a break from AO3 for a few weeks, but I've completely fallen in love with these two... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com/)

Making pancakes was definitely not as easy as Cyrus had insisted. Every inch of TJ’s body (including his face) was covered in flour, and the toes of his shoes were splashed with a mixture of milk and egg whites. The whole situation was a complete disaster, but Cyrus was determined to see it through.

“Okay,” he said, setting the silky batter aside. “Now it’s time to fry them. You think you can handle that?”

TJ lifted an eyebrow. “Are you mocking me, Underdog?”

“What? Of course not.”

“That smirk on your face suggests otherwise.”

Cyrus chuckled. “You’re adorable when you’re grumpy, you know?”

“I am _not_ adorable,” TJ said, his cheeks burning at the unexpected compliment. He and Cyrus had been flirting like this for a few weeks now, but he was still trying to figure out what it all meant. Did Cyrus like him? Should he make a move? Was calling your guy friends ‘adorable’ a thing that most boys did? His head was starting to hurt from all this overthinking...

“Hey.” Cyrus snapped his fingers in front of TJ’s face. “You still with me?”

TJ cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Something wrong?”

“Nope! I’m just scared about wrecking your kitchen.”

Cyrus smiled. “It’s a little too late for that.”

“Will your parents be mad?”

“Nah. Making a mess is part of the fun.” He grabbed TJ’s hand and led him towards the stove. “Okay! Let’s get these babies frying.”

TJ couldn’t help but grin at Cyrus’ enthusiasm; his love for food was even more evident in the kitchen. His confidence when it came to cooking made him seem brighter and stronger, which only made him more attractive. TJ was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the other boy.

“It’s really simple,” Cyrus said, grabbing a ladle from one of the hooks on the wall. “All you’ve gotta do is grease the pan, add your batter, then cook both sides for about a minute each. Got it?”

“Um... Sure?”

“That’s not very convincing.”

“I’ll just watch you do the first one.”

Cyrus shrugged. “Okay.”

TJ watched him seamlessly fry the pancake until it was perfectly golden in colour. After it was done, Cyrus scooped it onto a plate and sprinkled it with sugar, then offered it to TJ with an irresistible smile.

“Try it!”

He did as he was told, slicing off a small triangle and popping it into his mouth. It was delicious.

“Wow. That’s good.”

“I know, right? I’m amazing.”

TJ laughed. “I can’t argue with the facts.”

During his second demonstration, Cyrus decided to show off his skills by flipping the pancake into the air and catching it with the pan. TJ was impressed; he’d never seen anyone do that in real life before. But Cyrus was obviously comfortable in the kitchen, so it was hardly surprising.

“Don’t worry,” Cyrus said, “it’s not as hard as it looks. I learnt how to do it when I was helping Jonah with the Space Otters’ fundraiser.”

TJ scoffed. “I’m not doing that.”

“Why not? It’s super fun!”

“No way. You’re in charge of the fancy tricks, Underdog.”

Cyrus pouted like a puppy. “C’mon, TJ... At least give it a try. For me?”

“That’s not fair!”

“What?”

“You know I can’t resist you when you say that.”

Cyrus smirked triumphantly. “Exactly.”

“You’re an evil genius.”

“I know.”

TJ grabbed the ladle with a hefty sigh, flicking excess batter across the floor. “Well, that’s a good start.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just focus on the pancakes.”

“This won’t end well.”

“I’m right here.” Cyrus touched the back of his hand and smiled, sending shivers up TJ’s arm. “If you start to panic, I’ll help you out. I promise.”

TJ swallowed thickly. “Thanks, Underdog.”

Once he’d successfully poured the batter into the pan and cooked the pancake evenly on both sides, TJ took the pan off the heat, flicked a tentative glance at Cyrus, and tossed the pancake into the air. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to calculate the angle so poorly, but instead of landing back in the pan, the pancake somehow flew over his shoulder, away from the stove, and smacked Cyrus in the face.

“Oh, crap!” TJ dropped the pan and flew to Cyrus’ aid, peeling the hot (and slightly soggy) pancake off his friend’s skin. “I’m so sorry, Cy! It was an accident! Are you okay? Did it burn you?”

Cyrus burst into laughter. “There’s a dishcloth by the sink,” he said, waving blindly behind him.

TJ dampened the cloth with some warm water, then proceeded to wipe the rest of the pancake off Cyrus’ face. His hands were shaking the entire time; he couldn’t believe he’d been so reckless and stupid.

Once his face was pancake-free, Cyrus blinked up at TJ and smiled. “Hi.”

TJ breathed a sigh of relief. “Hi.”

“You look worried.”

“Well, _yeah_! I just threw a hot pancake at your face!”

Cyrus laughed. “It wasn’t that hot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, TJ. It didn’t even hurt.”

“But –”

“It’s okay,” Cyrus said, cupping his cheek. “It was your first time flipping a pancake. I would’ve been surprised if you _hadn’t_ dropped it.”

TJ ducked his head. “I’m an idiot... I was just trying to impress you. I should’ve been more careful.”

“You were trying to impress me?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s dumb, I know.”

Cyrus gazed up at him, his eyes twinkling, and shook his head. “You’re something else, TJ Kippen. You really are.”

For a moment, they stood there in silence, staring at each other amongst the chaos of the kitchen, the smell of fresh pancakes hanging in the air. TJ’s heart was thumping a mile a minute, his head starting to pound. He could feel his body leaning towards Cyrus of its own accord, his neck slowly bending down to compromise with the other boy’s height. Their faces were only inches apart when his eyes slipped closed, his head tilting to the side as their lips finally met.

It only lasted a few seconds, and then TJ pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, instinctively licking his lips. “I don’t know why I did that. You just... You looked so cute, and I... I-I’m sorry. I should probably go –”

“Wait!” Cyrus grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, reaching up on his tiptoes to give him another kiss on the mouth.

TJ froze. “What was that for?” he asked in awe.

“You kissed me, so I kissed you,” Cyrus explained, threading their fingers together. “Now we’re even.”

“And we’re holding hands?”

Cyrus blushed. “We don’t have to...”

“No, no! I want to!”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” TJ smiled nervously, his stomach fluttering at the feeling of Cyrus’ palm pressed against his own. “I like it. It’s nice.”

Cyrus grinned. “I like it too.”

“We should do this more often. Like, all the time.”

“If we wanna finish these pancakes, we should probably let go for a few minutes.”

TJ rolled his eyes fondly. “Okay, Underdog. We can finish the pancakes, but then your hand is _mine_.”

“Deal.”

Twenty minutes later, they were sat on the couch, their stomachs full and their fingers entwined. After a moment’s hesitation, TJ draped an arm over Cyrus’ shoulder, and Cyrus rested his head against TJ’s chest. They fit together perfectly.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

TJ looked down at him. “I don’t know... Do you want to be?”

“Do _you_ want to be?”

“Obviously.”

“Me too.”

“Okay. I guess we’re boyfriends then.”

Cyrus tucked his head under TJ’s chin and sighed happily. “It’s about time.”


End file.
